guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NieA7/Build:R/any General Barrager
History * (cur) (last) 06:04, 5 April 2007 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (rambling) * (cur) (last) 11:36, 2 April 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (?Farming) * (cur) (last) 14:17, 1 April 2007 70.160.173.251 (Talk) (Farming) * (cur) (last) 12:03, 30 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (?Build Wipe) * (cur) (last) 12:03, 30 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (Build Wipe) * (cur) (last) 15:24, 28 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion - fixing a dead link) * (cur) (last) 23:22, 25 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (Verbosity) * (cur) (last) 16:53, 17 March 2007 Ali (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:30, 17 March 2007 Coloneh (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 20:10, 13 March 2007 Hyperion` (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 16:07, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 16:07, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 21:43, 4 March 2007 DeathByPepsi (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:23, 4 March 2007 Osama Bin Killin (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 04:20, 4 March 2007 X H K (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 04:19, 4 March 2007 X H K (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 23:42, 3 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (?Merge this one instead discussion) * (cur) (last) 23:42, 3 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 21:40, 3 March 2007 Doom Music (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 10:49, 3 March 2007 Lord Caldazar (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 10:49, 3 March 2007 Lord Caldazar (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 09:55, 3 March 2007 TehBuG (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 09:52, 3 March 2007 TehBuG (Talk | contribs) (?Merge this one instead discussion) * (cur) (last) 06:35, 3 March 2007 Krowman (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 05:44, 3 March 2007 Hee Haw (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:06, 2 March 2007 67.163.150.49 (Talk) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 19:49, 2 March 2007 67.163.150.49 (Talk) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 23:13, 1 March 2007 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:30, 1 March 2007 71.215.245.84 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 19:53, 1 March 2007 Azaya (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 15:58, 1 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 15:20, 1 March 2007 Abedeus (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 13:57, 1 March 2007 Ichigo724 (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 13:40, 1 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 13:35, 1 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 13:30, 1 March 2007 Ichigo724 (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 13:20, 1 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 13:18, 1 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (+Rate a build) Build Note: This build is intended to act similar to the General Interrupter did and try to give a base line and general uses for a barrage using ranger. There are several base skills and many variations. The basic version is listed first then followed by secondary professions (which abound when compared to the General Interrupter). I tried to make it as simple and straight forward as I could for any to use. If you have any questions or comments please list them in the discussion area before voting. Thank you.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:20, 1 March 2007 (CST) Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #I like the idea of having all the Barrage builds in one place. Merge them all together as you mentioned; they're all the same idea, so it's sort of silly to have them separate. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 14:53, 1 March 2007 (CST) #While this is similar to the R/any General PvE Barrage Ranger, this has more of a guide feel to it, which is what I think we need for Barrage builds. Nice job. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #Argeed while the core build is the same as the other one this one is far superior in showing off the variants. The core of the build (the PvE General Barrage thing) was fine but when the merging of the Fire Barrager, the Vigorous Barrager and the others started they became nothing but footnotes and that seems wrong on two accounts. First most of these barrage builds while offshot still should shine because they are tested and highly effective. Second the variant section was turning into a novel of epic portions and how anyone can read thru it and understand what is going on without going insane on the sheer amount of stuff there is a question. This formats the variants in a highly effecctive and simple way allowing anyone to come and quickly find the correct information on the core build or any of the offshoot variants. #Very nicely laid out. The organizational structure is intuitive, and it will be a snap to add any future variants that arise. - Hee Haw 00:44, 3 March 2007 (CST) # a very nice and thourough build page, it is the merger of barrage build the currently barrage page should be Lord Caldazar 05:49, 3 March 2007 (CST) #After creating my first ranger i got a serious headache reading the other barrage build page. this one i found to be cleaner, more to the point and i prefer this articles setup and Variants section. -TehBuG- #In with the new, out with the old. Doom Music 16:40, 3 March 2007 (CST) #--DeathByPepsi 16:43, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Merger ftw. This could've ended up really confusing but I think you presented it very clearly and concisely, nice job. — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 16:10, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #this is great. we need one of these for every type of build. and dont mind the silly poeple down there who dont understand a merge.--Coloneh RIP 22:30, 16 March 2007 (CDT) #It is quite useful to have a general overview of the build along with associated variants all in one place instead of spread out over many pages. One stop shopping for all your Barrager ideas. — [[User:Ali|''Ali]] ([[User_talk:Ali|talk]]) 12:53, 17 March 2007 (CDT) '''Unfavored:' #What Ichigo said down there. All but res were from that build. Gaia Garadex #Merge your changes into the existing General Barrager build, don't create a brand new and nearly identical page. Besides, I think what you're going for is more of a Barrager guide than a Barrager build, and that should be in an entirely different category, like the Invincimonk. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:35, 3 March 2007 (CST) #Merging all these Barrage builds can cause confusion. -X H K #This is basically a guide not really a build. You just took all the Barrage Builds and made it into one guide.--Osama Bin Killin ::Yes, I did. There are a few builds that stand out as more common though so there is more than just a guide here.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:07, 5 March 2007 (CST) Discussion Build:R/any General PvE Barrage Ranger –Ichigo724 08:30, 1 March 2007 (CST) :I did list that one in the "see also" category but it is not all inclusive like this one is. I created this build from all the other barrage builds and more in an attempt to have them all together so that all the barrage builds can be eliminated in favor of one central build with all the details. :To compare, there was a "General PVE Interrupter" build as well that only had a few of the options listed. It and others like it were merged/deleted with the "General Interrupter" except for the PvP variants which had different strategies and were much more focused on 1-2 versions only unlike the options PvE offered. I am in no way trying to claim credit for Barrage builds, just make things easier as I did for the interrupter builds. :Many were not favored but still comonly used. THis method lists all those options and highlights the most prominent versions.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:35, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::Ah, so a merge tag on those if this one gets vetted or what? –Ichigo724 08:57, 1 March 2007 (CST) :::Yeah. There were merge tags on the other barrage builds but they got removed over time or deleted as can be seen with a couple dead links on the General PVE Barrage build.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:58, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::::I'm with Ichigo on this one. Remember how the MS Nuker went out? The guy put the Promise Nuker, Echo Nuker, and Renewal Nuker in 1. X H K R/Rt Variant and attribute levels In the R/Rt variant you should note the use of Recuperation, Life, Pain and Bloodsong in the skills suggestion as all of them are sometimes used. Also as I was reading it (it is the variant list I have the most use with) the 'primary variant' (for lack of a better term) is the Splinter Weapon, the most common R/Rt so no surpise its the lead off, but in the skill suggestions it lists nothing about how to tweek you points if you run Commuining + Channeling nor is there any suggestions on what to run if you dropped Splinter and ran with a straight Restoration or Communing. I guess what Im am suggestiong is to run the point spread that you show on the top and run it on all the variants as a team build set up (with each build taking on a slot in the team build set up) this way each variant gets a primary role and can be split further down. That way direct suggestions on the point spread can be used to guide others into helpful roles. Either way I think the format of this page and vastly superior then the format of the other PvE Barrager page because of the variants. :I see what you are saying. I've often brought a few spirits myself on a tombs run. I added the notes just now and I will add a base atttribute range for each secondary profession in the next few days. Thanks.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 18:42, 3 March 2007 (CST) Merge this one instead discussion Dude, it's the same build as in Ichigo's link, you just placed few skills in diffrend slots, that's it. And you put rez signet, grats. Sorry, but this should be merged with General PvE Barrage Ranger, not vice versa. - Abedeus 10:20, 1 March 2007 (CST) :This is based off that build page (as I said at the top) but as I didn't create it I'm not going to change it either unless it's a minor thing like spelling or a slight variant that may have been discussed. By creating this build here I have full power to create an end product without having to discuss format changes, variants, and so on before changing an already vetted build. And please, don't try to troll me as your comment seems to come off that way to me. If people don't like this format/version then they can vote as such. If people want to merge it into Ichigo's version (assuming it's his - I didn't check) then they are welcome to, but I was trying to just avoid the discussion as was done when the General Interupter was approved. It saved a lot of time and effort - at least from my perspective. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:58, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::i find this article to be much more comprihensive and easy to undersatand. This article should stay and the other cluttered one should be merged into this. for example the variants here have Explanations. over on the down and dirty version, its jsut a huge vairant list. -TehBuG- Verbosity Please explain further, I'm interested to know why the tag was added and if it can be improved more. :) -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 19:22, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Build Wipe For any users that want to link to this build in case it is removed from the build wipe I have archived it on my user page and you are free to link to it there as I will not be deleting it from that location. Thanks. User:Vallen Frostweaver/Build Archive/General Barrager A list of the builds I helped with or created can also be seen on my talk page. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:03, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Farming Where do I farm with this build? Campaign is no issue. 70.160.173.251 10:17, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :The typical farming set-up is usually the vigorous barrager or a variant of it. I suggest any lvl20 or higher enemies where they have no enchantment removal or mesmer hexing. Melee enemies are typically the easiest. Just for a few suggestions, Cantha has this spot that Reikai posteed on youtube (via the Ranger's Beacon site that has lots of helpful ranger stuff). More spots are the warrior jades outside of Marketplace and outside Durheim Archives there is a large number of Warden of the Forest. There are more in Prophecies and in NF but I could be here all day looking for spots that match. Keep in mind the build varies a bit for each situation. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:36, 2 April 2007 (CDT) rambling this page is ugly, and needs to be rewriten. if no one voluenteers, i will. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:04, 5 April 2007 (CDT)